


animal magnetism

by thunderylee



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shintaro has a wavelength all of his own, but Juri can find it.





	animal magnetism

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

A cute and fluffy bunny plops into Juri’s lap, startling him enough to jerk in his seat. It’s not very big, bright white with a cute pink nose that wiggles as it squirms around, its back end moving from side to side and making its puffball tail shake.

It doesn’t seem to be bothered at the sudden relocation, sitting happily while Juri absently pets it, but it certainly didn’t hop up there by itself. Juri looks up to see Shintaro standing to the side, staring at him expectantly like Juri was supposed to say something in response to this.

“Is this your new pet?” he asks carefully. Often Shintaro doesn’t think the same way other people do and he gets mad when no one understands him.

“These are my _feelings_ ,” Shintaro says firmly, looking Juri right in the eye, and Juri just nods slowly.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Shintaro walks away. Juri turns back to the rabbit in his lap, wondering what the hell just happened. “Do you know what that means?” he asks the small creature.

The bunny’s ears just twitch under Juri’s fingers. Juri sighs as he returns to petting it.

“Hip-Hop! There you are.” Ryuutaro stands in the doorway, looking taller than the last time Juri had seen him, which wasn’t that long ago. “How did you get out of your cage?”

“You named your rabbit Hip-Hop?” Juri asks, giving Ryuutaro a weird look as the older boy narrows his eyes and snatches the bunny right out of his lap. “Go glare at your brother, not me.”

“I glare at him all the time.” Ryuutaro tucks Hip-Hop in his arms and gently rubs its head. “Why do you have her, anyway?”

“Shin just dumped her in my lap.” Juri shrugs. “Said it was his ‘feelings’.”

“I don’t get him,” Ryuutaro whispers, shaking his head. “I think he was dropped on his head as a baby. There’s something wrong with his brain.”

Juri feels an unfamiliar twitch, but it goes away after Ryuutaro retreats to his room, bunny in tow. The duck theme of the Morimotos’ kitchen mocks Juri as he sits there and waits for Shintaro to return. Hopefully he will bring the video game that Juri had come over to borrow and not anything else.

He looks normal enough when he jogs back into the room, handing the game to Juri without any odd behavior. Juri just finishes his tea and takes his leave, the harsh chill of the winter wind enough to distract him from any lingering thoughts.

At least until he’s back at school, eating lunch with Taiga and trying to clear his mind after the hour of calculus that was just crammed into it. “Does Shin seem strange to you lately?”

“Strang _er_?” Taiga asks, and Juri stifles a laugh. “That kid isn’t like anyone I’ve ever met before.”

“That’s the truth,” Juri agrees, sighing as he relays the events of the previous day.

“Feelings?” Taiga repeats, looking confused. “Does he want to fuck you like a rabbit or something?”

“ _Taiga_!” Juri exclaims, darting his eyes from side to side to see if anyone overheard. “Don’t say shit like that so freely.”

“What? He’s sixteen.” Taiga grins fondly. “What other feelings does he have?”

“I don’t know, that’s what I’m trying to figure out!” Juri huffs at Taiga’s amused expression and aggressively eats the rest of his lunch. They have rehearsal after school, the three of them meeting up with Hokuto, Jesse, and Shori for the commute, and Juri closely watches Shintaro for anything out of the ordinary—well, more than normal.

The only notable thing isn’t even that notable, just Shintaro flashing a smile when he sees Juri looking at him. Anyone else would question Juri’s intentions or think it’s creepy, but clearly Shintaro isn’t bothered by it at all. It’s a nice smile, at least, not the lopsided ones he usually ends up with in the photoshoots these days. Jesse and Taiga make fun of him for it all the time.

Juri’s already stopped walking by time he realizes it, everything suddenly clear. Hokuto notices first, but all he does is nod when Juri hisses something about meeting them at the studio and grabs Shintaro’s wrist, dragging him all the way to Juri’s house. It involves a couple train rides and they’re probably going to be late, but Juri doesn’t care. Shintaro seems not to care either, just following Juri wherever the older boy takes him.

It just has Juri feeling better about his impromptu decision, even when he walks in his front door and begs off his mother’s questions in search of his dog. One he finds her, he brings her to Shintaro, who’s still standing in the front door, patiently waiting.

Wordlessly he holds out his pet to Shintaro, who takes her and grins as he says hello. She licks all over his face, as expected, and Juri tries not to look too pleased with himself as he says, “These are my feelings.”

Shintaro’s eyes dart right over to Juri, his smile morphing into something heartbreaking as Juri sees it for what it is. “Really?”

Juri nods and watches Shintaro rush to place the dog gently down on the ground, then straighten back up. He looks like he wants to say something, but all he does is walk right up to Juri and throw his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug that makes Juri forget about everything else in the world except how Shintaro is taller than him.

“I don’t really know what we’re talking about,” Juri whispers into Shintaro’s shoulder, his own arms looping around Shintaro’s waist, “but me too.”

Shintaro’s laugh is light and airy, reminding Juri how young he actually is as he pulls back enough to make eye contact. For all of his complication, suddenly everything is so simple, except that his face shines from Juri’s dog’s affection. Juri lifts an arm to wipe it with his sleeve, watching how Shintaro just leans forward into the touch without so much of a flinch, his hands resting on Juri’s shoulders.

“I just…” Shintaro trails off, frowning like he’s struggling for the right words, but Juri saves him from himself by grabbing his face and pressing their mouths together. Shintaro’s hands tighten in the fabric of Juri’s sweater, but that’s as much of a shock as he displays as he moves his lips against Juri’s uncertainly.

“Ugh, gross,” Juri’s younger brother sounds from the hallway, and Juri turns to sneer “ _you’re_ gross” before Subaru goes away.

Shintaro doesn’t seem to notice they’ve been interrupted, his eyes still closed as he brings his fingers to his lips, and all Juri wants to do is kiss him again, right here in his living room. With all of his older brothers, it wouldn’t be the worst thing his mother has walked in on.

“We should go to work,” he says reluctantly, and Shintaro just nods. “You okay?”

“Perfect,” Shintaro answers, finally opening his eyes to smile at Juri. “Let’s go.”

This time Shintaro grabs Juri’s hand, but there’s not really any rush even if there should be. He doesn’t let go when they get to the train, or the studio, where Taiga just gives Juri a knowing look and a vulgar hand gesture. Kouchi physically breaks them apart before anyone notices, and Shintaro nods in understanding like it had just occurred to him that he shouldn’t do that in public.

After rehearsal, Yasui talks them all into grabbing a bite to eat and Juri’s down for anything that keeps him from going home yet. Shintaro sits next to him, stuffing his face one-handed while the other one is laced with Juri’s inconspicuously under the table.

“No wonder you’re growing so much,” Taiga remarks from across the table. “I hope Juri’s okay with being the little spoon.”

Snickers erupt at the table, but Shintaro just blinks over at Juri like he has no idea what’s going on.

Juri just smiles at him and shoves over the rest of his chicken basket.


End file.
